The Legacy of the "Shadow" Warrior
Mission City Police Encounter "What a pain," said a purple haired girl. She was refering to the police officers that were chasing her. All she did was badmouth a few of them, and the next minute, nearly all of them had charged towards her. She mouthed a curse as she tripped on a curb, tearing her new black jeans. She then stopped and turned to face them and said, "Don't you guys have more important things to do than chase me?" "We're just doing our job, miss," responded one of the officers. His typical blue shirt and black pants etched with the insignia of the old Shadow symbol, was enough to terrify anyone who crossed them. It seems that this girl is an exception. He then stated, "Our job is to eliminate threats to the city and its people, no matter how minor and insignificant." "How do I fall under those categories?" asked the girl. "I don't think that I do. Instead of chasing me, a helpless little girl, you should be taking care of all of the yakuza gangs instead." The police officers conversed among themselves, and they sighed in defeat. They turned to walk away, but one of them said, "This is a warning girl; don't try a stunt like that again." The girl smiled as she started to walk toward her house. She then said, "No problem officer, I learned my lesson." She chuckled to herself and thought, You idiots can't figure out my true identity. It would seem that Senna Kurosaki is too much for you guys to handle. Guess Aizen's thugs aren't what they're cracked up to be. Meeting the Rurouni "Morning guys," said sleepy Senna walking into school. She was a little tired from being chased by the cops the previous evening. "Geez Senna," responded one of her friends, "You were almost late again. Chased by the police again?" "Uh-huh," yawned Senna, "They just don't give up." "Why'd they be chasing you?" asked a voice. Senna turned to see the face of an infamous person in Mission City, simply known as "The Rurouni". Senna stepped back a little and asked, "What's it to you?" The Rurouni smiled and said, "I'm just a curious person. No other reason." Senna sighed, but then she noticed that some police were approaching them. She looked to the Rurouni and said, "It might be a good idea if we left, like now." The Rurouni turned around to see the police and cheerfully said, "Good morning, anything I can help you with?" The commander of the squad looked toward the Rurouni and said, "Yeah, you could be a law abiding citizen, and hand over your swords." The Rurouni stared blankly at the officer and asked, "What gives you the right to take that which isn't yours?" "It's against the law to carry a weapon of any sort in a public area," responded the officer, "And especially in a public school zone." The Rurouni scratched his head and replied, "Sorry, I cannot comply with that. I won't let someone steal my possessions just because they use their position as an excuse for being a petty thief of someone else's things." The officer drew his own sword out and said, "You're dead unless you hand over the swords..." Senna stepped forward and said, "Hey, how do you even know he's carrying a sword, unless you came here to set him up!" The officer kicked Senna away and said, "Get to class, girl, unless you wan to join him on the other side." Senna got up and backed herself away, but she looked over at the Rurouni in worry for his safety. The Rurouni looked over to Senna and smiled, "I'll be fine, this shouldn't be too long." He turned toward the police and said, "Watch closely, or you'll miss your defeat. To this the officers charged at him, with their own swords. The Rurouni disappeared from in front of them for a second, and back to where he once stood. Each of the officers fell, all coughing up blood. Senna stared at what she just saw. She couldn't believe that this man, this Rurouni was capable of such a feat. She had never seen his type of power in her entire life. She looked over to the police, and saw that their badges were taken from them. Each of the badges was destroyed, all in a small pile of dirt. She mustered up the courage to ask, "Hey...Rurouni..." She looked to where the Rurouni was standing, but he was gone. She frantically looked around for him, and she had results. She found a note saying: :You'd better get out of there before they wake up She looked over at the police to see some were regaining consciousness. She dashed away from them, just in time to make it to class. At the Archives "Ugh, how boring..." said Senna as she sat in the Mission City Archives. She was trying to find information on the Rurouni, and his powers, but she was unsuccessful. "I've researched about his powers, and that went well, but his identity..." she sighed and put her head on the table, "Nothing." She got up and in her frustration, punched a wall near where she was sitting. She panicked for a moment, but she noticed something in there that one would find in a museum in her time. It was a book. Against her good judgment, she opened the hole in the wall a little more, and pulled the book out. She blew some dust off of it, and even expected it to crumble. She guessed it must be at least 1000 years old, but the book looked as if it was brand new. She carefully opened the cover and saw nothing but blank pages. She sighed and said, "How useless..." She put the book on the table, and she looked to the ceiling. She then noticed some blood was on her knuckles from punching the wall. She then opened the book and wiped her blood on the first page. She thought, "It won't be of any use anyway." She inspected her hand to see if all the blood was gone, but something caught her eye. The blood that she had wiped on the paper disappeared, and text in black ink appeared saying: :To anyone whose blood touched this book, and this text appeared; there are 3 things you should know. The Messages Senna almost dropped the book after seeing what had happened. She looked at the words forming on the pages: :1. You are courageous for finding this book, for you will be put into much danger for possessing this book. Senna scratched her head, "How much trouble will I be in for having a book? Will museums come after me or something?" She read further: :2. When you had your blood drip onto this book, the ink within the pages was infused with your DNA and chakra nature. Only others within your family can view this book and read the words being written. To others, it will be a blank book. Senna sighed, "This'll be useful then. I'll look like an idiot reading words out of a book with no words." She then noticed something in the 3rd statement that really perplexed her: :3. If you have read everything up to this point, you must have realized that this book is unlike others you've seen. Only select few people can read this text, and those people happen to be direct descendants of the Legendary Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Senna did not move for a few minutes after reading this statement. She then remembered in her Ancient History class that the "Shadow" Warrior was unrivaled in power, except by the deity Seireitou Hyuga, at which they were of equal power. She stayed silent for a moment, and then squealed in joy knowing she was a direct descendant of the Legendary "Shadow" Warrior. She then saw more text appear on the next page saying: :Write the year that you are currently in. This will tell you whether Hikaru is alive or not. Senna stared at the text in bewilderment and confusion. She thought to herself, Isn't Hikaru like dead? It's impossible for someone to live for over a thousand years...or is it possible? She then sighed, "Might as well..." She got a pencil from her backpack and wrote "3095" on the line. The graphite disappeared and new words formed on the page. They said: :I see, so that is how long I have been dormant...Good thing that Hikaru reinforced me with his Chakra to withstand the passage of time for at least 1200 years... Senna gasped at this. She then said, "Can...Can you hear what I'm saying?" :Yes, I can. Senna was amazed at this. She almost thought that this was a trick, but something was telling her to read on. The text then said: :In any case, I must tell you that Hikaru is indeed alive and well. His powers have greatly increased over the generations, but they aren't given enough credit in this timeline. Senna asked the book, "What kind of powers?" :Chakra, Spirit Energy, and numerous others. Enough for him to live a mortal man's life 2000 times over. Senna stared at the text with awe. She couldn't conceive that Hikaru could live over 10,000 years. She then noticed that the previous text faded, and another passage appeared saying: :If you are wondering where Hikaru is, I cannot tell you that. However, I can tell you the different aliases he has used over the centuries. If you want to see the list, sign on the line below... Senna signed on the line. :Here is the List: :1. 2009-2108: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki :2. 2109-2208: Wolf's Bane :3. 2209-2308: The Prophet :4. 2309-2408: Urufukage (Wolf's Shadow) :5. 2409-2508: Kinzoku Urufukiba (Metal Wolf Fang) :6. 2509-2608: Gyakujou Urufu (Frenzy Wolf) :7. 2609-2708: Wolf of Peace :8. 2709-2808: Kurotansen (Black Edge) :9. 2809-2908: Kage :10. 2909-3008: The 7th Hitokiri Battosai :11. 3009-present: The Rurouni Senna gawked at the last title. She couldn't believe it. She had actually met Hikaru on numerous occasions, and she didn't even know it. She blinked a few times to see if she was truly seeing this. When she realized it was true, something sparked inside of her. It was a feeling she had almost completely lost when her parents were killed. Hope. Something she had not experienced in a long time. She thought to herself, Aizen, your usurpation of the rule of the Lost Lands is about to end. Identity Revealed! As Senna was reading the book, one of the police officers who was reading some hentai (poor sap) near her, overheard all the different things that she was reading. He then got out his phone and told the other officers all he had heard. He then thought to himself, Heh, I'm gonna get a major promotion for this... He quickly left the Archives for the police station. Return of the "Shadow" Warrior Senna's mind was buzzing from all that she learned about Hikaru. She even found out that the book even told of Hikaru's life history. She was amazed at the different challenges and trials he faced. She was inspired by all of the different things he did. She had arrived at her apartment building, which was an enormous skyscraper, but compared to the others in the city, the one she lived in was relatively small, only 50 stories. She got up to her apartment, to find that some gang members were waiting there. She then asked, "Who're you jack@$$es?" She didn't remember much after she was knocked out. She then thought, That was dumb... and passed out. She awoke to find herself in a warehouse filled with thugs. She sighed and said, "What's your deal? I didn't do anything to you guys." One of the thugs came up to her and said, "No offense intended, girl, but we were hired to capture you." Senna sighed and asked, "So who was it?" "It was actually me," said a gentle, yet evil voice. Senna turned around to see the squinty-eyed and gray haired face of Gin Soumaru. Senna stared in horror of the presence of the chief of police. She then asked, "So, you figured it out huh?" "Yep," said Gin. "One of the officers found this out." He shrugged his shoulders and said, '"You really should be more careful." Senna glared at the man and said, "It's also rude to be eavesdropping. And you'll get in trouble with the government for this." "You don't understand," replied Gin. "The Government has authorized your capture, and execution." Senna jolted at the last word. "What...WHAT?! You guys can't kill me!" Gin laughed and said, "I think we can." He gestured toward the thugs and said, "Kill her." "Now that's not very nice," said the Rurouni, who had just appeared by knocking out the guards at the entrance. "She's only 14, why end her life so suddenly?" Gin pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Senna's forehead. He then said, "Move any closer, and she dies." The Rurouni sighed and said, "Why kill her anyway? What do you hope to achieve." Gin smiled and said, "We're just eradicating the world of the curse of the Uchiha. Senna's the last one on our hit list. Strangely enough, her parents were pathetic, and never expected their own deaths. Lord Aizen will have complete control over the Lost Lands now." He then noticed that Senna was free, and the thugs were all in handcuffs, and unconscious. He stared in amazement at the Rurouni, who had Senna standing behind him. The Rurouni scratched his head and said, "Man, of all the centuries I've been alive, this one bites. Who’ve known that my descendants would be killed, leaving only Senna as the proof of my existence." Gin's eyes opened in shock. He then said, "So you're...it can't be..." The Rurouni then asked, "So, you've figured it out yet?" Senna stared at the Rurouni and said, "Are you...Are you really who I think you are?" The Rurouni smiled and said, "What did my journal tell you?" Senna froze. She couldn't believe it. She was standing in front of her ancestor. The Legendary Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, the Shadow Warrior. She felt tightness in her chest from even being this close to him. "Hikaru..." Gin's eyes shot open at the name he heard. He then held up his gun and said, "Lies...all lies...you're nothing but a fake..." He then shot twice at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and watched as the bullets sped toward him. At the last second, he caught the bullets and dropped them on the ground. He then disappeared and knocked Gin out. He then walked back over to Senna and said, "I guess we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Hikaru, Hikaru Kurosaki." He extended his hand toward Senna and smiled. Senna instead jumped on Hikaru and embraced him. She wept onto his clothes saying, "Hikaru, I can't believe it. You really are alive." Hikaru smiled and put his hands around his granddaughter (Makes things simpler if I call her Hikaru's granddaughter). He then said, "Glad to see you're alive and well, Senna."